Milestones
by LOTSlover
Summary: #WonderBatMilestones A five day event celebrating important milestones in Bruce & Diana's relationship. Set in DCEU / BMWW
1. Spark

**TITLE** **:** Spark

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters. If I did, things would be much different for them and Batman would be marrying his true love Diana.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Spark: the light produced by a sudden discharge of electricity through air…anything that activates or stimulates.

Day One of Wonderbat Milestones, First Meeting. Set in DCEU. BMWW Bruce's POV.

 **Spark**

A spark.

So benign and yet so potentially dangerous.

A spark from a fire can fizzle out, becoming inert…cold and lifeless. At the same time, if given the chance, it also has the potential to produce a flame, growing hotter and spreading like a wildfire.

There's a creative spark…watch the sparks fly…spark an idea…it only takes a spark to get a fire going.

I'd heard all the lines about experiencing a spark when eyes unexpectedly meet across a crowded room. That unexpected, sudden rush of instantaneous attraction, intense enough to cause a physical reaction like a quickening of the pulse or a skip of the heartbeat.

I'd never really believed in it, never so much as experienced it before in my life. In my mind, it ranked right up there with romantic notions such as soulmates, fated love, and happily-ever-after. It was never meant for someone such as myself. It was something that always happened to other people or was read about in fairytales as a child.

Don't get me wrong. I've experienced moments of attraction. There are times I've felt physical desire, and even had hints of what I believed to be real love, but nothing like what I had experienced when I first saw her that night.

I was on a mission to get information from Lex Luthor, knowing that I could gather far more as Bruce Wayne then I could as my terrifying alter ego. Arriving in the skin of the playboy, I had played the arrogant billionaire to my usual level of grandiose expertise, attracting the looks and attention that I typically garner when I attend events such as these and turning on the charm.

Standing in the midst of a crowd, I had been listening intently when I felt a pair of eyes focused on me, causing me to look up and to my right. A man shifted on his foot to his left, revealing a stunning woman in a deep claret red dress with her gaze locked squarely on me.

Our eyes met, and, in that instant, I felt that first spark that I'd heard about but never experienced for myself. My every thought and attention fully arrested as my brown eyes met hers. She was gazing intently at me with obvious appreciation for who I was, but there had also been something far more to that look…something that I wouldn't come to understand until later.

She held my gaze for a couple of heartbeats longer as if silently trying to ascertain some fact or convey some notion. Without a word, she turned her attention back to Lex Luthor and broke the connection with me. There was something about her, something fascinating to spark my interest.

It was the second look that had caused the feeling to solidify inside of me.

She firmly caught my attention once more as she walked past me and Clark Kent, her mahogany brown eyes meeting mine again and momentarily stealing my breath. "Wow…pretty girl," I murmured to the reporter, tilting my head in appreciation. "Bad habit…don't quote me on that, all right?"

After, I'd done everything in my power to get away from the reporter as quickly as I could in order to retrieve my device and the information contained on it. I also wanted to find the woman who had sparked something deep inside of me that I'd never felt before.

Little did I know at the time that she was already two steps ahead of me, turning my world upside down. Very few have ever been able to do that to me, to get one over on me, but this mysterious woman had managed to her first try.

The spark I had felt returned with a fierce vengeance when I went downstairs to retrieve my device only to find it missing. Looking to my right, I was stunned to find the beautiful woman in the wine-colored dress staring back at me from the other side of the glass doors that divided us, a knowing look on her face. She wanted me to know it was her who had taken the device, wanted me to know that she knew.

The intelligence in her eyes and the self-assured way that she carried herself had left me captivated and more than a little intrigued. I had quickly followed her, determined to get my device back from her but to also find out more about this woman.

Unfortunately, she was still two steps ahead of me, her car ready and waiting for her outside. By the time I had exited the building, she was about to get into it, giving me a penetrating look that seemed to pierce my very soul in that instance. I'd had to remind myself to breathe as sparks flared once more.

I spun on my heel in anger as she sped away, furious with myself for not anticipating this. Of course, who could've anticipated a stunning woman swooping into my life and stealing my device like this? I have no idea how she knew what I was up to, but I also couldn't help wondering just how much she knew about me and my nighttime activities.

After that, my search for this mysterious woman had come up empty. Thankfully, our paths crossed again a couple of nights later at a museum gala event. She had looked positively breathtaking in a backless gold dress with gold arm band, her hair done up in an elegant twist.

I had stayed in the shadows just watching her for several moments, utterly mesmerized. She moved with such grace and yet exuded so much strength. I felt an overwhelming desire to reach out and touch her as she gazed into a display case, to find out if her skin was as soft and smooth as it appeared to be.

I got the opportunity to then, my fingers slipping around her upper arm to grip it as I walked with her. Her skin was like the finest silk and, when she spoke, I felt like I was being drawn under a spell intricately woven by her cadence and intoxicating scent.

She didn't crack once under my intense scrutiny, didn't wilt in the presence of the infamous and powerful Bruce Wayne of Gotham. She held her own, going toe-to-toe with me and putting me in my place in a blink of a lovely eyelash.

She was good…very good.

It takes a lot to impress someone like me but impress me she did. Very much. She had left her mark on me as if I'd been branded by the shower of sparks that had cascaded around us as she adjusted my bowtie and graced me with that sexy little smile. The warm mahogany of her eyes had drawn me in and wrapped me up like a blanket, creating a fleeting sense of peace inside of me that I hadn't felt in so many years.

And I greatly longed to feel it again.

Watching her walk away, I had been entranced by the sensual sway of her hips, my throat like an arid desert as my appreciative gaze raked over her perfect, feminine form. Truer words had never been spoken before. I honestly had never met a woman like her before and I knew that I never would again.

I found myself wanting to know everything about her after that meeting. She lingered in my thoughts at work and followed me on patrol at night. She even started invading my dreams—especially after I discovered her name and was greeted by her heavenly scent.

I knew there were things in this world that could not be easily explained, going far beyond the reaches of logic and science. She was most definitely one of them and she had ended up saving my life.

Diana Prince…an Amazon…Wonder Woman.

I had been as good as dead when Doomsday had turned to unleash his fury on me. I had futilely raised my arms to brace for the attack that was coming straight at me, one that would have taken my life. Then, she had dropped out of the sky like an angel from heaven, landing in front of me and blocking Doomsday's fire. I still don't understand how she was able to defend against it without being swallowed alive, but I'm grateful nonetheless.

She had fought the Kryptonian demon like a warrior only read about in storybooks, singlehandedly taking the beast on without fear or hesitation. She threw herself into every swing of her sword, a warrior's cry on her lips with every brutal attack she unleashed on it.

There were times that Doomsday threw her like she was nothing more than a rag doll, throwing her through walls and causing her to skid countless yards across rock and concrete. I had thought for certain there was no way that she could ever survive such an attack only to watch her brush herself off and leap right back into action.

I had ended up losing a friend that terrible night, but I had gained even more respect for a new one as something more that I'm still wrestling with. Like me, it was obvious that she carried things inside of her that weighed her heart down, things that she had yet to share with anyone. I was determined to learn her story as well as everything else I could about this amazing woman.

Sitting before my computer system in the Batcave now, I can't keep myself from staring at her picture again. So many questions race through my mind as I drink in her image, so many emotions I'd long ago buried struggling to resurface.

I look down at the black and white picture that she had been so desperate to retrieve, happy to be able to return it to her. I can't help wondering why this particular picture holds so much significance to her. Does it have anything to do with one of the men joining her in the picture? The young man standing to her right someone of great importance to her?

I feel a tremor of jealousy tremble through me as I clench my jaw, my grip tightening on the picture. I don't have the right to be jealous of a man who is long since gone and yet I can't deny the feeling is right there beneath the surface.

Diana looks as beautiful and strong and fierce in that picture as I know her to be now, but the heavy weight that she seems to always carry with her is more than likely linked to this picture. I want to know everything there is to learn about her, want to know why she has all but hidden herself away from the public eye for all these years.

Picking up my pen, I jot a quick note to her, hoping that by sending this picture to her she'll begin to trust me.

"I found the original.

Maybe one day you'll tell me your story."

Sitting back in my seat, I stare at the picture of the Amazon and the note I wrote for a moment longer. Even though she's back in Paris, France, I'm determined to gain her help for the battle that I know awaits us on the horizon.

Looking at the note once more, I find myself wanting to write more, but ultimately decide to leave it as is. I don't want to scare her away despite the fact that opening myself up to another is not exactly my strong suit. For some reason I can't quite comprehend, I find myself wanting to do just that with her.

Maybe it has something to do with the spark that I felt when I first saw her.


	2. Ignite

**TITLE** **:** Ignite

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Ignite: catch fire or cause to catch fire, arouse or inflame (an emotion or situation)

Day Two of Wonderbat Milestones, Teammates & Friends. Set in DCEU. BMWW Diana's POV.

 **Ignite**

Bruce Wayne…the Dark Knight of Gotham…the Batman.

His name alone can ignite so many fluctuating emotions deep inside of me, some that I thought I'd never feel again for a man…others that only seem to cause my temper to flare. After losing Steve Trevor, I thought that my heart would never truly heal…would never learn to fully beat again.

That was until a certain Bruce Wayne's path unexpectedly crossed mine and changed my life.

So enigmatic and perplexing…terrifying to many, but intriguing and charming and oh so infuriating to me.

He stirs something inside of me, an intense attraction that I've tried so hard to ignore, but it follows me nonetheless. If he knew, I'm sure he would smirk in response, giving me that cocky, self-assured grin that both pulls at my desire and makes me want to wipe it off his face at the same time.

After Superman's funeral, I had returned to my life in Paris, leaving Bruce behind…or so I had thought. He somehow managed to linger in my thoughts despite my best efforts. He seemed to always be there in the outer recesses of my mind, loitering…waiting to sneak to the forefront of my thoughts when I least expected it.

I had tried to bury myself in my work and the occasional discrete rescue mission, attempting to submerge these feelings that I didn't quite know how to handle. I had thought out of sight, out of mind, but it hadn't worked out quite that way.

I'm embarrassed to admit it, but these feelings…Bruce himself…frightened me. I didn't know if I was ready for this…prepared to deal with these intense feelings and the irresistible attraction that had snuck up on me seemingly out of nowhere.

After losing Steve, I didn't know if I could handle having feelings for someone again, wasn't certain if I could take the risk of having my heart broken again. I had spent the last hundred years trying to wall off my feelings and the pain that I carried with me like a cloak that I refused to remove.

Could I actually allow myself to experience love again? Did Bruce even share my feelings?

I decided it was time to find out when I had entered Bruce's secret domain, returning to Gotham after so many months away. I knew that I could no longer deny the feelings that were steadily growing stronger, the desire to see him…to touch him and to know him in every way. I needed to keep these feelings tightly reined-in for now, though. We were teammates and friends first and foremost. That couldn't be compromised no matter what I felt for him.

Spotting him working on his plane, I couldn't suppress the sudden rush of longing that inundated me as I drew closer, the way my heart pounded a little harder. I was still hyperaware of his proximity as we had worked together on his computer that evening. He sat a little behind me and to my right as I pulled up countless files on his computer, reviewing all the information that we'd been able to compile so far in our efforts to assemble a team.

I had tried to keep a firm hold of my emotions, but his masculine scent had made it difficult to focus my thoughts. I kept reminding myself that we were friends…teammates. Nothing more could ever come from this despite what I felt for him. We had bigger things to worry about right now like the destruction of the entire world.

It didn't help matters any that I could feel his penetrating gaze on me as I had typed. It seemed to rake over me and heated my skin, causing a warm flush to wash through me. I decided it was time to find out how his trip to find Aquaman had gone.

"I take it you saw him," I ventured, trying to keep my voice even.

"Up close and personal," he cryptically informed me.

"He's going to fight with us?" I asked him.

"More or less," Bruce muttered. His voice hadn't held much confidence, piquing my suspicion and interest.

I turned back to look at him over my right shoulder, giving him a look that expressed my skepticism. "More more or more less?" I questioned him.

"Probably more less," Bruce revealed as he averted his eyes away from me to the computer screen, his expression endearing to say the least.

"He said no," I clarified, staring him down.

"He said no," he confirmed, briefly meeting my intent gaze.

Bruce seemed to sense my exasperation as I sighed in resignation and frustration, pulling his chair up next to mine. He reached past me to type on the computer, his arm brushing against mine and sending an unexpected shiver to race through me.

"Don't give up hope just yet, princess," he told me, his voice full of his usual confidence. "We still have the others to find."

I turned to look at him only to find him so temptingly close to me, his breath warm against my face as we shared the same air. "Do you really think we'll be able to put a team together?" I asked.

It was as if time had abruptly come to a standstill as his penetrating gaze seemed to slowly peel back every single layer of me, exposing my very soul to him. His darkening eyes fell to my lips, my breath catching in my throat in response to his unspoken desire. I felt my heart nearly stumble out of rhythm and I knew that I could no longer just look at him as nothing more than just a friend or a teammate.

Before anything could happen, though, Alfred had appeared with a tray of food, ready to help in any way that he could. Bruce had abruptly pulled away from me as if he'd just been burned, Alfred's unexpected appearance rapidly cooling the sexual tension that had ignited the air around us. It was something that I know that Bruce had to have felt too. If Alfred noticed it, he never indicated it.

Bruce has also managed to stir my frustration and fuel my fury in the blink of an eye, pushing me to my very limits and forcing me to face things I'd sooner just ignore. Our argument in the Batcave was visible testament of that. The way that he had so flippantly uttered Steve's name had ignited my rage and triggered my grief.

It wasn't until after I had finally cooled down that I realized how right Bruce had been about me. The things that he had said to me had been painful to hear, cutting so deeply, but I couldn't ignore the fact that every single word had been absolutely true. He had opened my eyes to the reality of it all and for that I am eternally grateful.

Even though my pride had taken quite a blow with his piercing words, I still appreciated the fact that he was strong enough…brave enough to stand up to me like he had. Not many men would ever be brave enough to do that. especially knowing who I am and what I am truly capable of.

I smile to myself as I remember how I had reacted in a burst of fury, shoving him back against the equipment. Despite a look of stunned disbelief that had flitted across his face, Bruce had refused to back down, continuing to push my buttons like only he could ever really do.

He didn't walk away after that, didn't throw up the white surrender flag or even apologize for his cutting words. Instead, he continued to speak his mind even though I could have easily broken him in two in less than a blink of an eye. He drove his point home even though our teammates were listening to us, even taking my side if I decided to end Bruce's life right then and there.

Another realization had surfaced since then as well, one that still stuns me—a part of Bruce is jealous of Steve.

The grating tone with which he had uttered Steve's name had revealed Bruce's underlying resentment over the fact that a piece of my heart still belonged a man who had been dead for a hundred years. Little did he know, though, that he was gaining a foothold in my heart, one that I no longer wanted to ignore.

I watch him now as he walks away from us, trying to hide the fact that his shoulder is dislocated and that he is in extreme pain. I can't help the feelings of warmth and desire that seem to set my blood on fire. He creates an unexpected flutter in the pit of my stomach, causing me to momentarily lose my focus. He affects me so deeply, touching my heart like no one else has ever been able to do for the last one hundred years.

After losing Steve, I never thought I would feel something like this for another man, but Bruce has proven me so very wrong, showing me that it's all right to live again. It's quite unexpected learning it from this man of all people. He can be so closed off himself, only letting others in so far before suddenly throwing up a stiff arm to keep others at bay.

My lips curl slightly as I begin to follow him. We really make quite a pair, both of us damaged and broken by a painful past that neither of wants to talk about let alone dwell on. Though he never talks about it, I know he still carries the death of his parents deep in his heart, wearing that sorrow like a thick, second skin akin to his Kevlar in order to protect him from getting hurt again. I know that defense mechanism all too well.

Standing in the doorway, I feel the remnants of my previous anger with him melting away, knowing that he only said those things to help me…to push me into embracing my role as leader and to finally accept the death of a loved one. I know he doesn't believe that he's strong enough to lead us, but he's stronger than all of us combined.

"Wait…let me," I softly say as I enter, my focus on him.

"It's just a little out of place," he attempts to reassure me, embarrassed to appear vulnerable. "So…Clark seemed to share your view about being woken up."

"He could have killed you," I sternly remind him with a frown, my eyes narrowing in annoyance with him for taking such a foolish risk and trying to make light of it now.

"I was willing to make the trade," he truthfully replies.

A groan escapes his throat as I begin to gently rotate his arm. I can feel the tension in the muscles surrounding his shoulder, how wary he feels in my presence right now. He probably fears that I'll rip his arm out of its socket and begin beating him bloody with it, but all I want to do is take care of him now.

He may have been willing to make the trade, but I was not willing to let him.

"And bringing in Lois Lane?" I ask, trying to keep him distracted as I begin to work his shoulder to reset it.

"Remember what you told me about heart in the hangar?" he asks me. "I bet you thought…I wasn't listening…" A loud crack fills the room as the joint pops back into place. He begins to move his arm in an attempt to loosen the tightening muscles as he stands to his feet and I don't have to see his face to imagine the grimace he's trying hard to conceal. "Thank you."

"You know you can't do this forever," I tell him, trying to mask my sadness that my words awaken within me. He tries to hide so much beneath that harsh demeanor and black Kevlar, but I've seen glimpses of the heart of the real man beneath and he is very attractive to me.

"I can barely do it now," he confesses much to my surprise as he breaks me free from my thoughts. "Steppenwolf…this is the job."

"It's my job…and I haven't been doing it," I admit with a sigh, resigning myself to the talk that I know that we need to have if we're going to fully trust one another as teammates and friends…and perhaps much more someday. "I've been reacting…not leading. You know what you said about Steve Trevor…"

"It wasn't my business," he quickly interjects as he stares at me, trying to hide the jealousy that I see flitting through his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You were pushing me to lead the team," I continue on, taking the offered glass of scotch. "But leaders get people killed. I fought…always…when I was needed, but to lead…to step into the line and to say to people this is worth your life. When it's your fault…they're all Steve Trevor."

His expression softens, and I see that glimpse of the real Bruce that is so handsome and makes my heart skip a beat. I can't help wondering how long we'll both pretend that there isn't something more growing between us, something that could change both of our lives forever.

"We make it through tonight, you can stay in the shadows forever…dress up like a Bat," he offers in an attempt to lighten the mood and put a smile on my face. His smirking expression and the way that his eyes seem to darken almost imperceptibly as he stares at me causes my lips to curl. "I won't even sue."

" _If_ we get through the night," I reply, appreciating his insinuation that I can stay in Gotham when it's all over.

We clink glasses before taking a drink, our eyes locked on each other. I feel a fire ignite within me and I have no idea if it's Bruce or the alcohol or maybe both. All I know is that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that we do make it through the night.

Superheroes…teammates…friends.

The gods only know what the future holds for the two of us, but I know what I feel for him. If we make it through this night, I plan on staying this time. I'm not going to walk away from him again, fleeing back to Paris in order to try to protect my heart.

Leaving him is no longer an option for me, not after he was brave enough to remind me of who I am and how I'd been raised…not now that he has managed to ignite my heart once more.


	3. Flame

**TITLE** **:** Flame

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** M

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Flame: a state of blazing combustion, to burst or break out violently or passionately; a state of burning brightly; strongly felt emotion

Day Three of Wonderbat Milestones, Lovers. Set in DCEU. BMWW Bruce's POV.

 **Flame**

Burst into flames...go up in flames…fanning the flame…like a moth to a flame.

The latter is probably the most accurate description of my relationship with Diana Prince, the Princess of the Amazons. I am the moth, she the flame—bright and brilliant and oh so fiery. I've tried so hard not to be drawn to her, but I've failed miserably in that futile endeavor.

What had started out as a spark somehow ignited into something more, growing hotter and drawing us closer to one another like magnets. What had started out as friends and teammates has now become something that I'm afraid to try to give a name to.

If I do, then I fear I'll only destroy it and her just like everything else that I've managed to destroy in my life. I can't bear the thought of losing her too, being forced to watch as she walks out of my life because I can't give her everything she needs from me. I can help myself no longer, though. I can no longer deny the fact that I've fallen in love with her.

Neither of us have talked about how we feel and yet I know that she feels this intense attraction between us as well. The very air around us seems to ignite into a hail of sparks every time that we're near each other, the sexual tension that surrounds us nearly suffocating and drawing us closer together.

I momentarily forget how to breathe when she's near me, her intoxicating scent spellbinding. She makes it difficult to form coherent thoughts at times, especially when she looks at me with those eyes that wrap me up and draw me in their warmth every time I gaze into them.

And then she gives me that smile…that slightly lop-sided smirk that only seems to make her eyes sparkle even more with mischief and I know I'm a goner. There is absolutely no defense against that smile of hers or the way my body responds to her.

It's not like me to feel like this about a woman. Past relationships have been so superficial, more physical than emotional, but then again, I've never felt this intense connection with someone like her before. She's managed to soften the sharp, jagged edges of me that were left behind the day my life shattered right before my eyes, showing me that it's all right to want to live again…to maybe love again…and still be what Gotham needs me to be.

I know that I can't go back to the way my life used to be now that I've met her, after spending so much time working so closely with her. She has managed to leave her mark on me, nothing visible to the naked eye, but an indelible mark on my heart that I can feel bone deep. She's already changed me in ways that I can't begin to describe and yet I know I'm a better man because of her, finally making me willing to face my demons.

Including this one.

I draw a deep breath, steeling myself as I lead the way into the skeletal-like remains of Wayne Manor. I'm immediately assaulted by the musty smell that saturates the air, feel the scratch of painful memories against my skin suddenly resurrected.

I can hear the click of her high heels against the dust-covered floor as she follows me through the foyer and towards a large room…what used to be one of the main living rooms. I lift my left arm as my eyes survey the dilapidated room in dire need of love and attention, picturing in my mind's eye what I envision.

"I picture a round table…with six chairs seated around it," I reveal, hoping that she shares in my dream for the future…our future…whatever that may be.

I turn to gaze at her, wondering what she thinks. She graces me with a smile that seems to cast a warm, radiant glow to the gloomy remains of my childhood home. "With room for more," she suggests, her mahogany brown eyes sparkling.

Relief washes over me that she believes in my dream. "Room for more," I softly agree with a lop-sided smile.

Past her, I can see Alfred grinning like a Cheshire cat, his expression one that can only be described as pride and excitement. He has no doubt noticed how close Diana and I have grown since she first arrived from France to help me build a team. I know he'd given up hope that I would ever find someone to love let alone allow myself to fall in love and willingly accept it in return.

Of course, there is no "allowing" anything when it comes to Diana. She swept into my life from the very beginning, capturing my attention with the very first spark that ignited into something more. Now, a warm, flickering flame exists inside of me where only cold fissures and fractures had once been.

We spend some time discussing ideas and developing plans, both of us eager to set these proposals into motion. It'll take some time to get Wayne Manor back into shape, but I know that with Diana's help and guidance, it'll become the perfect home base for the Justice League to operate out of it.

Returning to my lake home, the three of us sit down to eat, still discussing ideas for eventual expansion and the necessary equipment we'll need. It's hard for me to believe that I would ever return to Wayne Manor someday or in such a fashion, but nothing has felt more right to me then this…then her.

Finishing our meal, Alfred bids us a good night, leaving us in the sitting room all alone. We share a bottle of wine as we sit on the couch before a fire, orange flames dancing and flickering and a reflection of what I'm feeling with her sitting so close to me. I finish my glass, setting it aside before turning my attention to the beautiful woman beside me.

"I'm glad you decided to stay in Gotham," I tell her with an honesty that somewhat startles me. To say that I'm forthcoming with my feelings would be the understatement of the century.

She smiles softly as she sets her glass down as well. "Me too," she agrees. "It'll definitely be a change living in Gotham compared to Paris."

"You know I can get you a job at the Gotham Museum if you wish," I offer her.

"I think I'd like that," she decides with an appreciative nod. "I'll need something to keep me occupied when the world isn't in peril."

I chuckle softly. "Just wait until you see Gotham in action," I tell her. "There's trouble constantly brewing here."

"I guess I could dress up like a Bat," she teases, bringing to mind my earlier offer to allow her to hide in the shadows.

I feel a flutter in my chest as I stare at her, a chuckle escaping. "I won't even sue," I softly murmur, my gaze falling to her red lips that I've been aching to kiss for far too long now.

It's her turn to laugh. It's a beautiful, melodic sound that makes my heart momentarily stutter out of rhythm. Unable to contain my desire any longer, I lean closer to her only to find her leaning in as well. My hand moves to cup the side of her face, my thumb caressing her cheekbone before lightly tracing her lips.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her, my voice barely above a whisper and I wonder if she's even heard me.

It isn't until she presses her lips to mine that I realize she must have, her mouth so soft and sweet as we kiss. It's slow and sensual, unhurried in its exploration as her lips move against mine. I fully return her kiss as I tilt my head, earning a soft moan in response to my focused attention.

She pulls back for a moment, staring deeply into my eyes as if trying to decipher my intentions, if I'm worth the risk to her already wounded heart. Something she finds there causes her to make up her mind, her lips finding mine again.

This time, though, her kiss carries a little more heat…a little more hunger behind it, insistent and desperate. Her hands slip up into my hair, gripping it firmly with her fingers as she presses herself against me. It feels as though I'm burning up from the inside out, the flame she has fanned within me growing hotter…brighter.

Our breathing grows more exerted as pulses race and kisses become far more demanding, silently pleading and hoping for far more. She parts her lips for me and I readily accept the invitation, my tongue finding hers in a recurring sensual slide that earns another throaty moan.

Before I know it, Diana is moving to straddle my lap, her knees coming to rest on either side of my thighs. Our kisses become more heated, passionate as my hands settle firmly on her waist, keeping her right where I want her as they roam up her back. I know where this is headed if we continue at this pace, and I honestly couldn't be happier about it.

I have wanted this amazing woman for so long and the fact that she wants me just as much makes my head spin and my heart hammer. This is so much more than just a fleeting crush or some superficial attraction. This is love born in the cracks and crevices of two broken hearts, finding something beautiful together that neither of us ever thought could ever exist.

Breaking the kiss, Diana cradles my face in her hands, her brown eyes dark with desire and her breaths coming short and shallow. "I never thought…I'd…" she begins, her voice cracking and trailing off. She pauses to bite as her bottom lip as her eyes shine a little too brightly, searching for the words that she wants to say as her forehead comes to rest against mine.

"Shhh…it's all right," I try to comfort her, softly brushing my lips against hers in an effort to reassure her. "I understand, Diana."

The corners of her lips curve ever so slightly as she tries to regain her breath, the tension in her body diminishing. "I've fallen in love you, Bruce," she shyly confesses, her expression revealing a tentative worry that I find utterly charming. "I never thought I would feel this way again, but you—"

I instinctively crush my lips to hers, her profession of love causing the dam that I'd built up inside of me to protect my heart to finally burst. I never thought that I needed to hear those words spoken to me until she actually said them, needed her to be the one to say them to me until this moment. Now, I know that I can't go a day without hearing her say them again.

Wrapping my arms around her, I turn both of us, laying her down on the sofa in one swift motion before I settle over her, kissing her with everything that I have…everything that I feel for her. I force my lips to leave hers, anxious to taste every inch of her, to explore and to know and to feel.

Placing kisses along her jaw, she tilts her head to the side, offering more of herself to me. I readily take advantage of the exposed expanse of skin, trailing kisses along the regal column of her throat. Her fingers repeatedly slide through my hair, her fingernails lightly scratching my scalp and urging me on.

She breathlessly murmurs my name against my ear, something low and sultry and utterly intoxicating. I know in that moment that I only ever want to hear my name spoken by her in that tone. It's about the sexiest thing I've ever heard, causing my desire for her to burn through my veins.

I instinctively grind my hips against hers, receiving a sharp, throaty gasp in response as she feels how much I want her. She spreads her legs even further, her hips gripping at my sides as I kiss my way towards her partially exposed cleavage. I want more—more of her, more skin to kiss and to taste, more of everything that she has to offer.

"I want you…" she breathlessly whispers as if verbally echoing my own thoughts, her breath hot against my ear as she presses her breasts against my chest.

My hand finds her knee, urging her to wrap her legs around my waist as I sit the both of us up. Without missing a beat, I stand with her wrapped around my waist, her lips hungrily devouring mine as her hand settles on my jaw. My hands grip her hips, holding her firmly against me as I take her to my bedroom.

I set her down on the floor as we begin to undress one another. She unbuttons my dress shirt, I unzip her dress. I lift my arms above my head as she pulls my undershirt off and over my head, my hands finding her breasts before sliding to the clasp of her black lacy bra. My mouth eagerly finds her breast, suckling and nipping on the tip as my hand teases the other one.

I know I'm making it more than difficult for her to get my pants off, but I can't help myself. I've dreamed about this with her for so long. Now that I finally have her, I don't plan on stopping until both of us are too exhausted to move, making love until the reality of our lives comes crashing down on us.

She somehow manages to remove my belt, dropping it to the floor, my pants quickly following. She begins to caress me through my boxer briefs, her lips so soft against my throat. Her touch is so gentle that it makes my head spin, shutting down all other thoughts but her. I'd never been with a woman who cared so much about me and my pleasure. Other women had only been consumed with what I can do for them, the pleasure that the infamous playboy Bruce Wayne could bring them.

Her other hand snakes beneath the waistband of my boxer briefs, her fingernails repeatedly skimming over my backside and sending a shiver up my spine. My head falls back as I gulp in air, my chest heaving with the intensity of the passion coursing through me. She is setting my whole body on fire with a flame that threatens to consume me.

"Diana…" I struggle to pant her name, my hips continually bucking against her hand working my already hard arousal as she kisses and nips along my collarbone.

Unable to handle it another moment, I grab hold of her hand, my mouth crashing into hers in a rush of passion. Her hand comes to rest on the back of my neck, her other hand on my low back as I gently push her back towards my waiting bed.

We're like two shadows moving in the dark as we kiss and explore one another with our hands, learning what makes each other gasp and what causes a shiver of pleasure. The fullness of the moon reflecting off the water outside my bedroom is a beautiful backdrop as we remove the last of our clothing.

I guide her to lay down on the bed, settling over her with an anxious anticipation that I can barely contain. She spreads her legs, welcoming me in as her arms draw me to her. My fingers trail along her sides, pausing to caress her thighs before drawing her knees further up. Her hands move to my face, pulling me down into a heated kiss which quickly leaves me breathless. My fingers lightly stroke her to find her more than ready for me.

She lifts her hips to me as if pleading with me to take her as I continue to stroke her, probing her hot center. She tilts her head back against the pillow as my fingers enter her, her mouth falling open as a groan of pleasure escapes her luscious lips.

Just a few more strokes and she is already flying, her release hitting her hard as she cries my name and I can hardly wait to be inside of her the next time I make her come. I kiss her gently, trying to calm her down as I caress her cheek.

Diana raises her hips, pressing against my arousal and forcing my lips from hers as I gasp in response. I can wait no longer as I wrap my hand around my length, positioning myself to finally take her. I slowly slip inside of her, taking my time as I enter her. She lifts her hips impatiently, wanting all of me.

"Impatient, princess?" I murmur with a chuckle.

She glares up at me in warning and I find myself falling even more in love with this woman as she firmly grips my backside and helps push me the rest of the way inside of her. We both gasp sharply with the feel of completeness and pleasure that envelopes both of us.

I nuzzle my nose against hers as I lose myself in her mahogany eyes that are filled with love and lust for me and me alone. It amazes me that someone as perfect and beautiful would want me, but she doesn't give me a chance to dissect it or worry about it or second guess it.

She lifts her hips, squeezing me with her inner walls and I instinctively thrust hard into her. She cries out in response, my lips finding hers in a passionate kiss as I begin to move my hips. Her hands settle on my back, her fingers stroking the countless scars she no doubt finds there.

Her legs tighten their hold on my waist as she locks her ankles behind my back, rolling me over. She pulls out of the kiss to look down at me, her fingertips lightly tracing the curve of my face, the length of jaw as she lifts and lowers herself over me. A sweet smile graces her face as she gazes at me with such love in her eyes that it renders me senseless.

She is the most beautiful thing that I've ever bore witness to as she moves over me, her hands settling on my chest. Her hips meet mine again and she pauses to grind against me, her inner walls clamping down on me and causing my back to arch as a strangled cry escapes my throat.

The reality of this woman is better than my fantasies, so sensual and sexy in every single aspect of the word. She repeatedly brings me to the brink only to back off just enough to allow me to catch my breath, toying with me in a deliciously frustrating sequence that is driving me crazy with a need so intense I swear I'm going to go mad.

Unable to take it a moment longer, I lunge forward with a predatory growl, my arms wrapping securely around her. I flip her onto her back, taking full control once more. She looks up at me with this sexy, teasing little smirk and I am so gone.

"You're…so…evil," I growl as I move in and out of her, my breathing ragged as sweat trickles down my chest and back. "I'm going…to make sure…you pay dearly, princess."

A lilting chuckle fills my ears as she repeatedly lifts her hips to meet my punishing thrusts, fully taking everything that I'm giving her. "I'm counting on it," she pants the words, her fingernails finding purchase in my shoulders as she grips me tightly.

I smash my lips to hers, kissing her hard and increasing my rhythm. Several moments later, she comes with a cry of my name, her entire body bowing with pleasure. I pump into her a few more times before coming hard myself. I nearly blackout from the intensity of my release, my arms giving out on me as I collapse on top of her.

She holds me close, stroking my back…my hair, whispering her love for me against my ear. It's the most intimate experience of my life, one that stuns me, and I know in my heart that this is what real love is…the way that love is supposed to be and I have found it with her. I just hope that I can make her feel as loved as she has shown me.

Gathering myself, I lift my head to gaze into her eyes. "I love you," I softly confess, my lips repeatedly grazing against hers.

"I love you too," she replies with a tender smile as she brushes aside the damp hair from my forehead.

I lean in to kiss her and I can feel the flame inside of me beginning to grow hotter once more, an inferno that threatens to erupt. As we begin to make love again, I know that I've found my touchstone, the love that has eluded me my entire life. With her, I am safe, and I am loved.

I am the moth that is drawn to this dangerous flame, but instead of being consumed by her, I find that I'm finely home.


	4. Radiant

**TITLE** **:** Radiant

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** T

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Radiant: sending out light; shining or glowing brightly; having or showing an attractive quality of happiness, love, health; glowing with love, confidence, or joy

Day Four of Wonderbat Milestones: Wedding. Set in DCEU. BMWW Diana's POV

 **Radiant**

Breathe in…breathe out.

I try to remind myself to breathe…that everything will be all right and will be perfect in every way, but I can't deny the thousands of hummingbirds that seem to have been let loose in the pit of my stomach. I close my eyes, reminding myself that I'm marrying the man that I love and I can feel a measure of my trepidation dissipate.

Brides are supposed to radiant, shining with a special glow of love. Right now, I feel far from that. I feel anxious and excited and nervous. I long to see Bruce, need to know that he hasn't changed his mind or found some way to escape. Commitment isn't exactly his strong suit and this…this is the most important kind of commitment two people in love can possibly make.

I draw a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I pick up the bouquet of red roses that rests on top of the dresser. I can hardly believe this day has finally arrived, but it's here and I can't deny the excitement and joy that buzzes inside of me.

Opening the door, I exit the bedroom to find Alfred waiting patiently for me. "Ah, Miss Diana," he greets me with a warm smile, eyes twinkling with adoration. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I release a nervous breath, responding with a smile of my own. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Nervous?" he asks with a knowing grin as he offers me his arm.

"A little I guess," I concede as we begin to walk.

"It's perfectly natural," he reassures me.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "Have you ever been married?"

"Oh, heavens no," he tells me with mischief in his smile. "I've come close a couple of times, but let's just say I dodged some bullets there."

I can't contain my chuckle as we walk towards my waiting groom. "That bad?"

"Potentially," he replies. "Thank heavens I'll never have to find out just how bad."

"How's Bruce?" I ask, an anxious flutter filling my chest as I utter his name. "He hasn't run away yet has he?"

"No, my dear," Alfred firmly states. "A thousand horses couldn't drag him away from marrying you today. That man is so head over heels in love with you, Miss Diana. You have nothing to fear."

"I love him too," I confess with a wistful smile as I think of him. I can hardly wait to see him, hoping that he'll like the dress that I chose for our special day.

I glance down at my white Grecian style, one-shoulder dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. "You look flawless," he reassures me. "He won't be able to take his eyes off you."

I release an anxious breath, nodding my head. Coming to a stop before the doors that will lead me to my fiancé, I can already pick out Bruce and Clark's voices.

"Stopping fidgeting," Clark whispers.

"I'm not fidgeting," Bruce insists.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I just…I need to see her," Bruce softly tells him.

"She's just on the other side of those doors," Clark informs him.

"She is?"

"And she looks absolutely beautiful," he reveals.

I can practically hear Bruce's teeth grinding from here with our friend's observation. Their friendly banter puts me at ease, reminding me that we're surrounded by friends. Bruce growls a retort, threatening Clark who just laughs it off.

"Just wait…your turn is coming soon," Bruce tells him.

"I can hardly wait."

Alfred opens the door, the two of us exiting the house. Violins begin to play as we make our way towards the place where Bruce, Clark, and the minister awaits us, the lake a beautiful backdrop for a wedding. The expression on Bruce's face is one that I know I'll never forget, the grin on Clark's face infectious.

Bruce looks like he might faint, but a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Clark seems to steady him. He looks incredibly handsome in his black tux, reminding me once again of the museum gala event and our first real meeting. I had no idea how my life would change since that moment; how important this man would become to me.

I spot Arthur, Victor, and Barry sitting in the back, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Barry grins at me, giving me two thumbs up while Arthur gives me a lingering leer that I know is harmless. Ever since his impromptu confession while sitting on my lasso, it's become somewhat of a joke between us, one that Bruce does not find the least bit of humor in. Victor gives me a shy smile, his face partially concealed by his hood and my heart aches for him all over again, but I know that he's made great strides in accepting his life as it is now.

"I so never saw this coming," Barry whispers to Arthur.

"And their fight in the cave told you nothing?" he mutters.

"No," Barry innocently murmurs. "It was just a fight because Bruce was being a jerk."

"A lover's quarrel," Victor interjected.

"Oh…like mom and dad fighting," Barry realizes.

I stifle an amused chuckle as we make our way up the aisle. I'm sure that Bruce and I didn't see it that way at the time. Neither of us realized that the others might have seen it that, noticing that something was growing between us before either of us had realized it or really accepted it.

Bruce and I have become kind of like the parents of the Justice League, the mom and dad to a misfit bunch of heroes that never would've met had we not brought them together in a dire time of need. Some had been lost in life, floundering for a purpose. We had thankfully been able to give that to them.

We pass by the assembled group of friends that is small, mostly Bruce's business associates and of course Commissioner Gordon. A part of me wishes that my mother was here with me, but I know that it can't be. This life that I have chosen is not the Amazon way, but it is my way…my destiny.

Bruce's smile falters slightly as he senses the sadness that I feel as I think of my mother. His expression grows tender with understanding and I know that he must be thinking of his own parents as well. As soon as I come to stop before him, we immediately reach out to touch one another, his fingers lacing with mine in silent support.

"You look so beautiful," he murmurs as he gazes into my eyes.

I smile shyly at him, dipping my head slightly. I tighten my hold on his hand on the minister begins to speak. The ceremony is a series of little moments that I know that I'll never forget—the love that permeates Bruce's eyes, his face radiant with happiness, the sound of his voice as he recites his vows to me, the feel of the wedding band as he slips it on my ring finger.

I feel the sting of tears as I recite my vows, slipping the ring onto his finger. I barely manage to keep them at bay, but just barely as he squeezes my hand. The minister gives his final invocation, unable to finish the traditional line of "you may now kiss the bride" before the groom takes matters into his own hands.

Bruce's lips are on mine before the minister can even get half the words out, his arms wrapping around me and drawing me to him. We quickly lose ourselves in the kiss as the crowd cheers, a throat clearing from Clark who is standing behind Bruce finally forcing us apart.

"I love you, Diana," Bruce murmurs.

"I love you too," I tell him.

He kisses me again before releasing me, taking my hand as we walk back down the aisle and to the celebration that awaits us in an enormous white tent nearby. Alfred planned a beautiful wedding reception, one that was perfect in every single way imaginable.

I dance with Alfred first who has happily played the role of father, Bruce cutting in and taking over. We we're only allowed to dance together for a couple of songs before guests began cutting in starting with Clark. While I enjoy dancing with my friends, I missed the feel of Bruce's arms around me, longing for the moment when we can finally escape to parts unknown for our honeymoon.

"So, where's Bruce taking you?" Arthur asks me.

"No idea," I confess as we dance. "He's keeping it a secret from me. He even went so far as to pack my bags for me. He won't let me see what's in them."

Arthur smirks as pulls me closer, alerting me to the fact that Bruce must be watching us. He does it mostly to get under Bruce's skin which isn't very hard to do at times. It isn't but a handful of moments before Bruce abruptly appears beside us.

"May I please have my wife back?" he asks, his voice tight and anything but polite.

"Only if I get to kiss her first," Arthur says with a wicked grin, wigging his eyebrows at me.

I bite at my bottom lip to keep from laughing, the look of murder that passes through Bruce's eyes enough to incinerate Arthur right where he stands. I lean in and give Arthur a quick peck on the cheek to appease the tension, Arthur grinning and Bruce fuming.

Bruce possessively takes my hand in his as we begin to dance, Arthur chuckling as he walks over to Lois to see if he can coax a dance out of her. "He's only kidding around," I attempt to soothe my new husband, my hand caressing his cheek. "You know he loves to get you riled up."

"But it's my wedding day," he grinds out the words. "You'd think he'd give me a break today of all days."

"I'll make you forget all about it tonight," I assure him, my lips finding his as my fingers gently stroke the hair at the nape of his neck.

He groans as I tilt my head and deepen the kiss, the passion we share igniting all over again. I wish we could leave now, but it's too early for us to leave. Bruce seems to have the same idea as he breaks the kiss. "Let's get out of here," he murmurs, capturing my lower lip and teasing it mercilessly until I moan with pleasure.

"It's too soon," I reply. "We haven't even cut the cake yet."

"Alfred can cut it for us," he suggests, his hands roaming over my back and I know he's searching for the zipper so he can find it quickly when we're finally alone. "I'm more than ready to start our honeymoon."

"And where are we going, Mister Wayne?"

"That, Missus Wayne, is for me to know and you to find out," he teases me with a charming smirk.

"Don't I even get a hint?"

"You will need very little clothing," he replies, his chestnut brown eyes darkening with lust and a predatory gaze that sends a shiver up my spine.

"And what about you?" I inquire. "Will you require little clothing as well?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he insists.

I gave him a dark glare that earns me a chuckle and a kiss, but no further information. "Okay you two," Alfred interjects. "Time to cut the cake. If you don't do it soon, I believe Mister Allen will be doing it for you."

"And then we can leave," Bruce replies, taking me by the hand.

Alfred gives him a look that clearly says, "you wish", but Bruce ignores him. "You better be nice to me, princess," he warns me as he leads me to the waiting cake.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"There's a wedding tradition that you get to smash cake in each other's face," Barry tells me, appearing at my side. "I'd shove it up his nose if I were you."

"Barry," Bruce growls something low and threatening.

"But do it nicely," he amends with a nervous smile before ducking behind me out of fear for his life.

"Go keep Arthur company," Bruce tells him.

Taking the knife, we cut the cake, taking a small piece to feed to each other. The wicked grin that forms on his lips tells me this is not going to go well at all. "Bruce…be nice," I warn him.

"I'm always nice, princess," he huskily murmurs as he holds the cake up to my lips in a sweet offering.

I carefully lean in to take a bite of the cake, keeping a wary eye on my new husband. Just as it begins to touch my lips, he abruptly lifts it up, smearing frosting on the tip of my nose before putting the piece into my mouth.

I decide to wipe the mischievous grin off his face using my piece of cake, rubbing the frosting on his lips as cake falls to the floor at our feet. With a low growl, he wraps his arms around him, pulling me in against him and smashing his lips against mine.

We share a heated kiss to the sound of raucous cheers. We continue to kiss, enjoying the frosting and cake that we now share. He pulls back enough to erase the frosting from the tip of my nose with his mouth before returning to my lips.

"Can we get out of here now?" he whispers to me, giving me one last kiss before finding my ear. "Because I don't think I can go much longer without having you."

I shiver in response, knowing that the feeling is more than mutual. I'm quite anxious to get my hands on my new husband, taking my time removing that tux and thoroughly having my way with him. The thought of having him all to myself for a whole week is like a dream come true.

Clark appears at Bruce's side at that moment, discreetly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Uh, I really hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid there's trouble," he softly tells us. "We'll handle it. You two have a great honeymoon."

"Thanks, Clark," Bruce says. "I'd tell you to call us if you need back up, but don't…don't call us…at all. Even if the world is about to go up in flames, do not call us."

Clark chuckles softly as he squeezes Bruce's shoulder. "We'll see you both in a week," he replies before inconspicuously signaling Arthur as Barry races into the house to retrieve Victor.

"Be careful," I tell him.

"Always," he says with a grin before turning his attention to his fiancé.

He kisses Lois before making a quick exit, his hand already going for his bowtie as he ducks out of the tent. I feel a pang of guilt as I watch Arthur leave with Barry and Victor. This is the team that Bruce and I have assembled…our Justice League. I feel as though I'm abandoning them, shirking my duties as they leave without us.

I know they're more than capable of handling themselves. They've proven it over and over again since we came together to stop Steppenwolf. Arthur has shown himself to be a phenomenal warrior, fearless in the face of danger and more than capable of being a leader himself. Barry has gained more confidence, thinking quicker on his feet and learning how to react in a moment's notice.

Victor has begun to emerge from his shell, letting go of a measure of his anger and using it instead to grasp hold of this new role as hero. His technological abilities have been invaluable, helping us countless times. We're still exploring the extent of his abilities, knowing that his potential is beyond imagine.

And then there is Clark…Kal-El…our Superman resurrected from the dead. While I had been against it in the beginning, I'm so happy to have our friend back with us where he belongs, but more than that, he's back with Lois. Clark's reemergence has invigorated a disillusioned world. He's a leader in his own right, the face of the Justice League which is just fine with Bruce.

A possessive arm slipping around my waist breaks me from my reverie, his mouth finding my ear. "They'll be fine, princess," he whispers. "Today is about us for once."

"And this week," I remind him as I turn in his arms, my lips finding his.

"Then, I suggest we leave now for our new vacation home in the French Riviera," he tells me.

"Bruce…you didn't," I reply in stunned disbelief, my lips curling with excitement. "That sounds amazing."

"I know how much you love France, so I thought it would be fitting if we had a house there," he says.

I capture his lips in a heated kiss, more than ready to start our honeymoon right now. I never thought I would know love like this. While I know that I loved Steve, what I feel for Bruce…what we share goes far beyond anything that I've ever known or felt.

"Excuse me, but it appears you two are quite determined to start your honeymoon right here so perhaps you should just leave now for France and get on with it already," Alfred informs us, causing us to release our hold on one another. "The limousine is ready and waiting for you. I've instructed the driver to take you straight to the airport."

"It's about time," Bruce practically growls as his fingers lace with mine.

"Thank you, Alfred," I tell him, squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek.

"My pleasure, Miss Diana," he replies. "Now scoot before something positively indecent takes place."

Bruce smirks something wicked as he squeezes my hand. I toss my bouquet to Lois who catches it with a grin, her own wedding in a couple of months. We quickly escape to the waiting limousine that will take us to the airport and Bruce's private plane that's awaiting our arrival.

Bruce holds the door open as I climb into the back seat, careful of my wedding dress. Bruce slides in close to me, his arms automatically slipping around me and holding me close against him. "Finally," he murmurs before kissing me the way that I know we've both been aching to.

He kisses me until we're both left breathless and yet still longing for much more, drawing back just enough to gaze into my eyes. "I never thought I'd ever find happiness in my life after I lost my parents," he softly tells me, "but then you came into my life and set my world right side up once again. I love you more than anything in this world, Diana."

I gently caress his cheek, his heartfelt words bringing tears to my eyes. "You did the same for me, Bruce," I confess. "I love you more than I dreamed was ever possible to feel for someone."

His fingertips lightly trace my smile, his gaze tender as he stares at me. "You look positively radiant," he tells me, his voice filled with wonder. "It makes me so happy to see you smile."

"It's because of you," I reply.

We begin to kiss again, quickly losing ourselves in each other. The gods only know what our future holds, the things that await us when we return from our honeymoon, but I know that we'll face it together and we'll face it with our friends…our Justice League.


	5. Light

**TITLE** **:** Light

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** M

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** Light: to set fire…to make something start burning; ignite; a source of light; illuminate or brighten

Day Five of Wonderbat Milestones: Children. Set in DCEU. BMWW Bruce's POV.

 **Light**

A spark…a single spark that ignited into a flame…a guiding light that is displayed so radiant and bright in a stunning bride that belongs to me.

It's something that astounds me even after all these months…nearly a year after marrying the amazing woman who somehow managed to sneak past all my defenses to capture a wounded heart in dire need of healing. She took something broken and made it new, giving me a different reason to fight and to continue my mission.

Together, we made a team…a Justice League…and together she and I made our future.

Her crying grows louder the closer I get to her, the sound of her wailing becoming more demanding and insistent. I never knew a little body could have such strength in her lungs, making sure that she is heard and noticed as quickly as possible.

And notice her I always do.

I open the door to the nursery, finding my daughter in her crib. Her face is red and wet from crying, hands fisted so tightly as another cry escapes. "Hey, what's going on here?" I softly ask, picking Amara up.

My daughter instantly snuggles against my chest, her head finding the crook of my neck as she sniffles and squirms, tears wetting my skin. I rub her back, peeking over the edge of the other crib at her twin. I'm amazed that her sister was able to sleep through Amara's angry wails.

Carrying the three-month-old to one of the rocking chairs, I settle in, hoping that all my daughter needs is a little comfort. I hate to wake Diana, knowing how much she needs sleep right now. She's up constantly with one or the other of our daughters, getting little rest. Unfortunately, I'm afraid our daughter wants what only her mother can give her.

As if on cue, the door opens, Diana entering dressed in a black negligee that immediately sparks my interest. "Is she hungry?" she softly asks, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

Despite her fatigue, she is still breathtaking to behold, beautiful and shining light in my murky world. I never dreamed that I could ever be this happy, having the life that I've fought so long and so hard for others to have. I not only have that life now, but I get to share it with the most beautiful woman I have ever known as well as our twin daughters.

"That's my guess," I reply as Diana takes Amara from my arms.

She coos softly to her daughter in an effort to soothe her as she settles into the other rocking chair beside me. She quickly pulls her gown aside, giving Amara what she wants most at that moment. Our daughter latches on immediately, finally contentment as she nurses at Diana's breast.

The scene before me creates such a sweet warmth deep inside of me, my heart swelling with the love that I feel for my wife and my daughters. I had been over the moon when we had discovered that Diana was pregnant not long after we were married. When we had found out she was pregnant with twins, fear had struck my heart along with an excitement that I could not begin to contain.

It was scary enough as it was to know that I was going to become a father, but to become a father to two at one time terrified me to the very bone. I knew nothing about being a father or how to raise children, my own experiences with the boys I had taken in disastrous to say the least.

Now, I was going to be a father to not one but two…and they were girls.

It was terrifying to think about. I'd much rather face Doomsday again or Darkseid than to care for a baby. However, watching Diana as she began to grow with our babies inside of her, helped to dissipate some of that fear. She took on a special glow, one that only seemed to grow brighter over time.

The excitement and happiness soon overwhelmed my fears as Diana and I also began preparing for the arrival of our twins. Alfred thought that I had gone a little overboard when we began buying things for the nursery, but he had been no better. Grandpa Alfred was just as bad as me if not worse when it comes to the twins, doting on them every chance he gets.

Diana is probably the only sensible one among all of us. Even our teammates have become enchanted by them, Victor especially coming out of his shell when it comes to the girls. Even the gruff Atlantean isn't immune to their charm. Our daughters, however, have some competition now since Lois and Clark just had a baby boy last month.

Clark has already started talking about how their son Christopher is going to marry one of my daughters. I have shot that theory down on numerous occasions, telling him that my daughters are not allowed to date until after I'm dead. Clark just laughs it off, clapping me on the back and wishing me good luck with that.

"How was Gotham tonight?" Diana softly asks me, her eyes alight with concern that is visible despite the dimness of the room.

"Not as active as it was last night," I tell her, thinking back on the crimes that I had stopped.

"No new injuries tonight I hope?" she inquires with a slight smirk, but I know that she worries about me nonetheless.

I know that she's referring to the lucky shot to the ribs that I had received thanks to a thug with a crowbar the other night. She knows it's something that I normally would've been able to avoid, but I had been distracted. It wasn't my fault…or at least that was my excuse.

My wife on the other hand sees it differently.

"So, no crowbars tonight?"

"No…and thank you for your concern," I grumble with a scowl.

"I know you can handle yourself."

"I'm not going to be able to keep this up forever, princess," I remind her.

Sadness momentarily flits through her eyes before she tucks it away. "I know," she softly replies.

"Diana, you know I'd live with you forever if I could," I tell her.

"What if I told you I'm no longer immortal?" she ventures with a tentativeness that causes my worry to spike.

"What did you do, Diana?" I ask as I lean forward in my chair, my voice stern and demanding answers.

"When we conceived, I lost my immortality," she reveals.

Anger flares through my veins like fire, fear causing my heart to pound. "Why?" I demand to know; my mind already working overtime on ways to fix this and get her immortality back for her.

"My gods feel that having a baby with you has further anchored me to this world, drawing me that much further away from my heritage," she informs me, pausing to draw a deep breath as she gazes down at our daughter still feeding at her breast. "They feel that if I am to have a family I must spend my life with them instead of watching all of you pass away. Besides, I felt it was a small price to pay to have a baby with you."

"Diana…" I slowly shake my head, stunned by the unexpected revelation. "When…when were you planning on telling me this? When you started to age? Why didn't you discuss it with me first?"

"I meant to tell you after the girls were born, but I knew how you'd react," she tells me. "I didn't want to upset you. I knew if I told you before you wouldn't want to try to have a baby with me."

My other daughter decides that she wants to join in the conversation at that moment, her fussing cries that start out soft rapidly growing stronger. I get up from my chair, picking Maya up out of her crib as my mind tries to process what Diana has just told me. Maya too cuddles into my chest as her twin had done. It's something that I never grow tired of.

My identical twins are the most precious thing in this world to me next to Diana. I fell in love with them long before I ever got to see their little faces or the first time that I held them in my arms. They are amazing in every way, a perfect combination of her and me.

The only way that we can tell them apart is that Amara has my nose and Maya has Diana's. Maya is also a little smaller than Amara, born only minutes after her bigger sister. Gazing down in wonder at Maya's beautiful face, I'm still amazed at what Diana and I made together. I couldn't imagine a life without them…without Diana.

"They're beautiful…aren't they?"

The soft sound of Diana's voice infiltrates my thoughts and awakes me from my reverie. I look up to gaze at her, the tender expression on her face as she stares at me melting my heart as she holds Amara against her shoulder. How can I stay angry with her for wanting this with me?

"It still amazes me that we made them," I confess. "They're just so perfect."

"I agree," she replies with a gentle smile, the light of love permeating her brown eyes. "This is what I wanted with you, Bruce. I would give up even more than my immortality to share this with you…to give you this life."

Looking down at Maya, I know that Diana has given me the greatest gift this world could ever offer me. Her sacrifice has given birth to the two most important girls in my life. While there is some measure of comfort knowing now that she and I will grow old together, it breaks my heart to think of her dying someday…no more Wonder Woman in the world.

It wasn't ever supposed to be this way. She was supposed to live on long after I passed away, my beautiful Amazon living forever. Is it really fair of me, though, to condemn her to live for an eternity without the family that she longed to have with me?

Glancing at my daughter again, I find Maya has already fallen asleep once more. I take her to her crib, kissing her on the forehead before laying her down. Diana gently lays Amara in her crib as well, placing her blanket on top of her.

She gently strokes Amara's raven hair as she watches our daughter sleep. I slip up behind her, my arms circling her waist as my chin comes to rest on her shoulder. I inhale deeply, drinking in her intoxicating scent that always stirs my desire for her.

She turns in my arms, her lips finding mine in a passionate kiss as her arms snake around my neck, conveying her love for me and her reasons for giving up her immortality. My fingers slide into her hair as my hand comes to rest at the juncture of her jaw and ear. I part my lips, my tongue finding hers in a duel for ultimate control.

She moans as my other hand begins to explore her body, my hunger for her igniting all over again. She chuckles softly as I begin to kiss along her jaw to her ear. "What are you laughing about?"

"You know if you're not careful, we'll make another baby," she teases me.

I chuckle as well, pulling back to look at her. "If we haven't made another baby in the last three months, I'll be shocked."

"It's not me that's been insatiable," she insists as she takes me by the hand and leads me out of the nursery.

"I believe you were more than a willing participant, Diana Wayne," I point out. "In fact, I clearly remember being physically accosted by a very amorous Amazon after returning from patrol a few times. I barely got my uniform pants down before you had me pinned to the hood of the car."

Entering our bedroom, Diana turns to face me, her hands coming to rest against my bare chest. "I didn't make our girls all by myself, Bruce Wayne," she reminds me, gifting me with a stern look that's anything but angry. "You were more than happy to help."

I begin to kiss where I had left off, my hands finding the straps of her negligee and pushing it off her shoulders. "Just performing my duties as your husband to the best of my abilities, princess," I whisper in her ear.

Her lilting laughter is like music to my ears and an aphrodisiac to my blood. I slip off my sleeping pants before leaning down to grasp her thighs, wrapping them around my waist before carrying her to our waiting bed. She kisses me, her lips trailing down my chin and along my jaw and distracting me in the most delicious way possible as teeth and tongue create tremors of pleasure inside of me.

We fall into bed, my wife beneath me as I begin to devour her. This woman is the light of my life, shining a guiding light so bright that it illuminates my way. I know it comes from her fiery spirit that is unrivaled, her soul that's so pure.

As I begin to make love to my wife, I feel my fears and anger over her revelation disappearing, knowing that she only did it out of her love for me. My lips lazily graze her smooth skin as I kiss my way down her body, her fingers finding my hair as she holds on to me in anticipation of the pleasure I'm about to bring her.

I kiss along her inner thighs before finally finding her core, my hands gripping her thighs tightly as I love her. She cries out her gratification, spurring me on even more with her response to my focused attention. She arches her back and pants my name with a breathless sensuality that only turns me on even more.

This love…this beautiful life that I share with her…it's so hard to believe that it all started with a single spark.

 **THE END**


End file.
